User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 5
Image Delete Hey Yata, could you please delete this because it's lacking a license and proper name. I have re-uplaoded it with the appropriate information. 12:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi, has there been any change in the wiki rules or why did SeaTerror remove all interlanguage links on pages describing at least the early episode without any explanation? Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3 etc. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :And you think he'd listen? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you. Sorry to bother you, but I was banned because someone accused me of something I didn't do. Earlier, the system sent me a message telling me the forum page I was posting on was changed right before I add a new post. I thought it was a system glitch so I just refresh the page to repost my edit. A few minutes later, another user used really harsh words accusing me of vandalism by adding a link to another user's post. But the thing is, I'm new here, I do not know how to add such a link. Other than that, they keep posting unwanted messages on my User Page. I don't really want to argue with them since they won't believe me, but I don't know what else I should do. Can I just delete the unwanted messages on my page? I'm really depressed, I rarely edit anything and when I did something awful happens. Fakescorpion (talk) 12:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Brookgiff Hey, I'm Addict and I was just wondering why you deleted my image? Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Oh I understand completely, thanks for the heads up. Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! CSS Hi, together with Leviathan89 I designed CSS to simplify the code of char tables on chapter pages and simplify the use of color schemes. Could you please replace the content of MediaWiki:Wikia.cssbythis: and the content of MediaWiki:Common.cssbythis: Don't worry, I didn't suppress anything. Thanks! :Sorry about it, but there's a problem with char tables for Chrome. It should be OK with the following MediaWiki:Common.css: (I also added CSS for gallery templates.) Sorry again. Image Guidelines Hey Yata, just a quick proposition. How would you feel about introducing a stable pixel value for when integrating new images to articles, possibly 210px as the standard, it's a decent size and introducing a standard value will stop all these greatly varying image sizes on pages (which can at times cause image cluttering or malformed text paragraphs). An example of this would be Zoro's history page, whose images greatly varied in size values and at places cause the aforementioned problems before I changed it around. 14:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately there isn't a way to force the images into a size, it's just a matter of introducing this rule onto the Image Guidelines page for new users, and getting the message around for everyone else. 06:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Though it is possible to use a bot to go through the pages and change the values for all the current images, just as an alternative for us doing it ourselves. 06:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Edit war Please stop this edit war. Your help is appreciated. 15:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) A little doubt hi, Yatanogarasu! I've been reading some old posts on discussions about the way to write the name of some things.. and I've been, at the same time, looking for random articles that might have been forgoten to edit in base to this.. but i'm not really sure on the way things should be written eventhough reading the five discussions on this.. I think the most logic thing is to follow what Eiichiro Oda says, like: if he writes it one way, it should be followed that way.. isn't it? I want to know if you finally took a definite conclussion on this, to know if then I should edit or not those names! ^^ this is the post I read Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup#Discussion_V:_Hyouzou. Thanks! Khaliszt (talk) Re: Image Overload If you checked the images I added, half of them were not new, and some of those were simply updated. The other half went towards pages that were fairly lacking in content. However I understand the subjectivity of what can be considered as "lacking in content", in the same regard as "image overload". In relation to the categorisation, if those options actually appeared when I typed in the prompts, I would of chosen them. I was simply selecting the options that seemed most appropriate. It's not a feature I am familiar with, and in this regard I apologise for being ignorant and take full responsibility. As for the four new gifs I added, they were in fact quite appropriate. Shu's subconscious defence against metal, Kizaru's "Yata no Kagami" technique, the circumstance surrounding Shiki's ability activation and Decken's ability in action are all scenarios where I judged a still image to be inadequate, and an animated image to be the best tool in illustrating these scenarios. Yes, my name is associated with 30 of the recent images. I have simply gone through the Devil Fruit pages and changed the pixel values for those images (acting upon the rule we felt necessary to put in place earlier this week). Along the way I have found outdated images and uploaded higher quality ones, or articles lacking any illustration (in particular the Mato Mato no Mi) and given them their due. Sorry for dedicating my day to working hard, I was blinded by what I felt was good intentions, and appear to have been received only as mistaken actions. 15:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. With Yata no Kagami, I felt it was an interesting ability showcasing Kizaru's form of movement, but if you feel otherwise then I guess there's nothing I can do if you choose to remove it. 05:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) why did u change my edit on the hito hito no mi 17:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Profile Shots Hey Yata, thanks for your support on Gal's forum about the renders. I just wanted to point out that earlier this week we had attempted to replace the Straw Hat's renders with anime shots (illustrating their appearance before the time skip) here. I was just wondering what your opinion of these shots were. I know they're not entirely full body, but full body shots are difficult to find when the anime just doesn't give them. I'll probably bring that issue up on the forum later. But for now, thanks again for agreeing that the renders need to change. 04:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Fanart I think you need to learn what fanart is. SeaTerror (talk) 06:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Mangareader has a bad habit of doing awful fill-ins, SeaTerror. Take a look here to get a better picture of what the page should have looked like. In any case, the point is moot since the Volume RAW should be available within the next week or two, with no text and no fill-in. 06:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit war / Removal of Fair Use Rationale Hello, are you able to intervene in the edit war by guess who on File:Mermen falling on Sea Urchin Armor Spine Squad.png, please? By now the complete fair use rationale has been completely removed several times - which is treated as vandalism, isn't it? So far the complete removal has been done by Sanji The Cook, SeaTerror, Cheese Lord and SeaTerror again. I intentionally uploaded that image for use on talk pages only, because of the sole reason SeaTerror didn't see that his edits in Episode 556 were wrong - as he insisted again with an edit war 1 and 2 on his wrong point of view there and mixed up Fishmen and Merfolk - while demanding that I should reread the chapter. Wasn't this according to this site's rules? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shakky's rip-off Bar Sorry for uploading it twice, it said there was a mistake on the upload so I didn't know, and there was already other image but i thought this one was better ! Thanks for the help anyway Khaliszt (talk) 23:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and One Piece Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two (we keep our affiliates list on the main page for everyone to see). Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rename image Could you rename this image to "SBS66 5 Blobfish.jpg"? Thank you. 15:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh also, please delete File:Mr. 3 floats.jpg because I found the same image somewhere else. Sorry :/ 16:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Episode 558.png Could you lock Episode 558.png? Galaxy9000 ignores official four images. --Klobis (talk) 01:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) re:Stricter Image Guidelines I agree with you. Imposing tougher guidelines will send the message that people should get it right the first time and will make things go a lot more smoothly in the long run. 08:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Community Message Hey there, because the poll on this forum hadn't gotten much attention and the poll will be closed in two days, can you add the poll to the community message before it close? It is really important to the wiki and it would be a shame if no one else vote on it despite how important is it. Thanks. 04:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, just read the community message more carefully and saw it. My bad xD 05:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) File Templates Okay, I'm always curious about which to use, or for the files. Mind explain to me which to use on the files and when? Thanks! 06:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so someone and I was discussing about your answer (thanks for telling me), and we noticed that many anime images on here has the template . So we wondered if we should change them to the correct template or if the change is not need. 14:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request Can you delete this page for me? Thank you. RE:Image guidlines Uh, oh yeah, sure. I was just getting lazy. It might take a bit for them all, though. Sanji the Cook (talk) 23:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Rocky Hattari Image Hey Yata, could you please rename this file appropriately? 04:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Lock Request I noticed that on this page's history, Will of the D., is full of vandals and users undoing it. So may you lock it to prevent any more attack from vandals? Thanks. 07:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Image guidelines Yes, I've noticed that some lacked licensing so I've added the templates. I did just realize though that I've been adding fairuse templates instead of screenshot ones for the ones that have been added on, so I'll have to change that. I actually haven't read the recent community guidelines so I didn't know sources were needed. I'll fix that right away. Thanks for the reminder. 04:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oop, I take back on the "I've noticed so I added licensing templates" part. I guess I did miss a few. 04:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay I noticed a problem here. I was wondering why I missed licensing so many of these images and realized that every image I licensed using the "more options" bar while uploading (↓) http://i1173.photobucket.com/albums/r598/PiejoFan/1.png instead of by hand ended up being un-licensed. I even checked the first try using that bar and it worked, so I figured it was safe to use this shortcut. Guess not. Is this some glitch? 05:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ark Maxim Can you delete http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_Maxim?redirect=no and then move Maxim to that page? The full name of it is Ark Maxim. SeaTerror (talk) 20:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Sff9 just has to use PX-Bot again anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 22:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Deletion Are you sure you want all those redirects deleted? There's a crap ton on there, many of which users commonly use. I almost never search for "Binks' Sake", I search for "Bink's Sake". Removing that redirect just makes things inconvienient. Removing any of those redirects just makes things more inconvienient. 04:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) OK. But I won't delete those which I think are not that useless. colors I saw you changed the background color of your "favorite characters table" sooo, I though, looking at that blue color, that this might help you. ^^ Khaliszt (talk) 13:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :* I should point out that the videos aren't uploaded onto your wiki and are also fully licensed. But I shall contact them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I only changed it because that's the way it is for every'' other'' Devil Fruit page.' The Dreamer (talk) 03:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) re:Handling No sweat. It should be easy. 03:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) News Hey, now that you're back, I wanted to give you a little news that you might be happy to hear. The user, SeaTerror, is now globally banned for a year. After those many warnings, he's now completely gone. And I think because of what he said to me in this forum, I am partially responsible for it. If you want to celebrate this victory with us, the chat is open. Welcome back Yata. =D 06:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Yata-senpei! Welcome back! :) I suppose you my message about the forum, right? I head that bastard SeaTerror is banned for life. About time, too. Although I don't think one year is the proper punishment. Insulting others, his arrogance, the main started for edit wars, and his crude misconduct, he should be banned for life. Who banned him, anyway? DP, I'm guessing, but whatever. I'm just glad that jerk is gone. He should've been banned a long time ago, that much is obvious even to someone like me who joined not too long ago. But this wiki is too young and immature to realize that before, I guess. I mean no offense, but that is the simple truth to it all. Speaking of which, when you have time, can you tell me and meat at the Chat? I wanna speak to you about something. It would take long, promise. :) I'm really happy that you're back, Yata-senpei! The Narutopedia missed you, too, I'm sure. :D--'NinjaSheik' 16:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) All right, cool! I'm going to eat lunch soon, but I'll be done in an hour--'NinjaSheik' 16:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC). Is that okay? I'll let you know when I'm done. :) Okay, I'm done with lunch. :) Can you meet at the Chat?--'NinjaSheik' 17:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm heading there now.--'NinjaSheik' 02:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Will do. Sorry, I sorta forgot. I'm doing it today. Don't hesitate to remind me when this happens… All done. Community Messages Hi, Yata. When the time comes to update the community messages, can you add this forum to the messages? It's getting next to no attention and I think it really should. Everyone just keeps telling me they're too lazy to comment on it... Also, there's the poll going on in the Blog rules forumthatshouldbementioned as well. Thanks so much, 06:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, can you re-add the Blog Rules forum to the updated community messages? That discussion is moving towards several polls in the near future, and I just wanna make sure as many people as possible join the discussions. Thanks, 01:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello once more, there are a few more polls that could use some attention in Forum:Manual of Style#English Language Poll, Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates, and there's one in Forum:Blog Rules and there are bound to be a couple more in the very near future. And Forum:Inactive Administrators and Bureaucrats could use a bump. There's also the new template which adds images to Category:Inadequate Profile and Portrait Images. Thanks, 21:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image Cats Sure. Thanks for reminding me. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) All I have to ask... Why? 01:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) That's alright, I'm pretty sure I know who marked it for deletion. If it comes up for deletion again, please let me know and I'll have a talk with the user. 02:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) New Kid on the Block Hello Sir, I am a newbie here in one piece wikia, can I request for assistance so that I can be guided and I will not be able to violate any rules and regulations. thanks.Gabzy23 (talk) 01:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ban As decided here, Klobis is to be banned for one week. Please make it so. 00:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Current Polls Hey Yata, would you be able to add the two polls in this forum to the news section? Both the piped links and possessive links polls are closing soon (piped links on the 22nd, possessives on the 25th) and it would be great if more people could be encouraged to vote on them, given that they concern formatting issues that have been the subject of a large number of edit wars in the past. Cheers, 15:13, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Changes coming soon As this blog says, on Octboer 3rd, the new expanded wiki navigation will be replace the old wiki navigation style, so in order to prepare for that change you may want to activate it now and play around with it. This wiki navigation can have a third level of elements, so you may also try to add more stuff into it. the help page. Episode 564 Hi, sorry to bother you again, but User:Falcon no Brenk "does the SeaTerror" and keeps repeatedly removing Octapako from the list of character appearance while giving no reasons at all: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_564?diff=738475&oldid=738451, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_564?diff=738651&oldid=738582, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_564?diff=739688&oldid=739580, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_564?diff=740589&oldid=739766 I don't know why he's removing her as he didn't react to my messages neither on his talk page nor in the edit summaries. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 08:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sprite Images Last night I uploaded some sprite images, but forgot to put them on a page. I sort of thought Galaxy9000 would do it. I noticed you deleted them, so is it alright if I upload them again? I'd put them in a page this time since it isn't 2 AM. 16:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks. Yeah, I'm going to try and work on that when I upload images. Fairuse, and category on each image... 20:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Deadlock This forum is currently in a deadlock, and had been for months. I would appreciate it if you add it to the Community Messages, and also put in your thoughts in there. Thanks. 01:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I thought the groups themselves could be that. 20:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) New Image Guideline Hello, Yata. While the new Image rule you enacted awhile ago is working fine for us, some confusion has been created as a result. As far as I know, the rule is only shown in the Community Messages and not on the actual page Image Guidelines. For users that don't know about the Community Messages, they actually don't know about the rule as well. I'd add it myself, although I've never uploaded an image myself, so I'm not entirely clear on the subject. 16:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Octopako in Episode 564 Hello, first of all, I would like to apologize for failing to answer, normally do not usually see my talk page, or comments of other members. Now about my actions is the following explanation, I was removing the name of Octopako in the part of the characters, because you can see that in fact is not character. The scene in which it she appears is the same as the manga, but we've seen it already made its appearance in Episode 563, furthermore the octopus fishwoman on Episode 564, has many differences with Octopako, which are different colorization and clothes a little different, but as I said before the scene is the same as the manga, but in the anime, Octopako appeared in the previous episode, in a scene in which a little different until she has a speech, therefore in the next episode was used the corresponding panel of the manga, but the anime changed the coloring and appearance to look like another fishwoman, anyway Octopako is not the only octopus fishwoman on the island. This fact also occurred in the Marineford arc, which often showed the Pirates of the New World with several different colors of definitive, and yet the members did not put the characters named, victims of these errors in this the list of appearance of the characters in the pages of episodes weekly. Finalizing the explanations, was not vandalizing anything, just correcting a mistake, I apologize if I did not give answer before, but even so y'all should see the motives of others also, I went through the same thing when I tried to correct the page of Jinbe, that guy, the SeaTerror, was putting useless information, which are still there today. I hope you understand my reasons. Thankful!!!! User:Falcon no Brenk 17:35, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Image Can you restore http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackbeard_Jaya_Manga.png?action=edit&redlink=1. It was mismarked for deletion by Klobis. 02:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Stickied Threads Hello again, Yata! May I update the stickied threads in the forums? The threads that are stickied are supposed to be those that are active/unresolved, correct? Most of the threads that are currently stickied are actually totally resolved, and very old. There are also a good number of current threads that I think need stickying which I list here. I just want to check and make sure that's ok to do any of this since the old threads have been there for so long. Thanks, 07:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll probably get to that tomorrow, since it's 3am now. Also, I just remembered that you may want to update the community messages to inform people that the template has been renamed after discussion on the talk page. 07:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just kidding. Further discussion on the talk page has led to it being changed again to . 16:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've gone ahead and changed the stickied thread without any problems. But some of the resolved threads need to be archived, but I don't actually know how to do that, and I can't seem to figure out how, either. So could you tell me how to do it, or archive this for me? Forum:Poll results thread There are also a few forums that have been stickied for awhile, but actually are kind of unresolved on at the end of their discussions. They're from about this time last year. Should I re-start these or just unsticky them and let them die? 01:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Yata Yata-san, hope ya have a wonderful day today. Hmm... lets see what can I wish you? Umm... how about "Wishing you success in shreding away that extra 10 pounds you gained during your earlier break". And good luck in NOT gaining more pounds from your birthday bash. Take care. 02:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) It's not October 5th yet at where I am at, but I'm going to sleep soon and I don't want forget tomorrow is your birthday because of the stress school gives me. So... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YATANOGARASU-SENPAI~!! I hope you have a good time tomorrow. :D--'NinjaSheik' 02:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy one-year-closer-to-death-by-age day. 02:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday. 02:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c133/try-again/funny/birthday.jpg 03:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Congratultions on surviving yet another year! :P 21:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, senpai! I knew I said this yesterday, but I wanna say it again to keep tradition: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You know, you also have the same birthday as my Customer Service teacher. :) Congrats, and I wish you a happy day. :)--'NinjaSheik' 22:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Hello, JustSomeDude told me to come here if I needed help. I uploaded some images but I didn't know I had to put their source on them, also I don't know how to put the source when I upload the image. Thank you. Harvey Dent, fiscal del distrito de Gotham (talk) 17:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ban Request http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.192.164.195 This IP address had been spamming blogs, and vandalizing user profiles and talks, so can you please undo him? Thanks. 20:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) New Admin? Hi there, Yata. Thanks for blocking the IP address. Anyway, lately, there were talks of the inactive admins, about whether they should be stripped of their rights, because they hadn't been doing their responsibilities on here. Also, since you and DP are the only two active admins on here, and both of you are busy with school work, we had been talking about needing more active admins, to make less works for both you and DP. I'm planning to open a forum for both these issues soon. So I just want to know what do you think of having inactive admins, and getting new admins. What do you think of these issues? 21:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Forum:Inactive Administrators and Bureaucrats is bumped, check discussion 2. I'm not bringing up the subject of getting new admins, right now, until the inactive admins discussion is over, because that would get ignored if we start discussions on both admin issues at the same time. 22:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, Yata, I think the forum for inactive admins can use feedback from an active admin, like you. So could you tell the users on that forum about your thoughts on what to do with the inactive admins? Thanks. 20:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, senpai. Although from where I'm from, it's still Oct. 12. :P Thanks, anyway.--'NinjaSheik' It's okay. There isn't much for me to here anymore. But I'll help Pacifista15, if he needs it. It's cool.--'NinjaSheik' 22:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) And here I wanted to leave quietly... Yata-senpai, I'm really sorry to ask you of this, but JustSomeDude... approached me on my talk page asking me to restore the template. I'd rather not, they could just delete all my posts if they wanted to. What do you suggest, senpai?--'NinjaSheik' 17:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, those were from my old sig, which I am now using. I think the most simple way to clear this problem is just replacing my template sig with the one I'm using now. That way, the wiki won't have any broken links. I didn't have the template for long, so it should only take me an hour to replace the posts I wrote with the template to my old and permanent one. If someone can direct me to the pages with the broken links, I can replace it. Besides, there's no point of keeping a template page on a wiki I won't editing be on anymore. I'm just going to visit, and that's all. I even still have certain pages under my Watchlist.--'NinjaSheik' 19:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I know I mostly used the sig on the Forum:Fansub Page, and I think on DancePowderer's talk page. That's all I can remember. The category doesn't help much.--'NinjaSheik' 19:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Jademing offered to do it for me, but that really depends on whether she has the time to do it or not. I posted a message on her page, so she'll have a copy of my sig. If she doesn't do it, that's fine. But it's gotta be later. I'm doing a World History project at the moment. Hey, senpai, I know I already said this in my letter to you, but best wishes on this wiki, and see ya around the Narutopedia. You said if yourself, you're used to the state of anarchy of this wiki, I, however, am not. Therefore, I cannot stay, but you and me, we'll always be friends and stay in contact with each other Narutopedia. Thanks for having my back. :)--'NinjaSheik' 20:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, Jademing hasn't replied yet on whether or not she's really okay doing it for me. I don't like making people do something I have the power to do, but I am busy because of schoolwork and I might forget later on. Logically, it would be better to do it as soon as possible. Well, anyway, thanks again. :) Cheers to you, too~!--'NinjaSheik' 20:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Momonosuke Hi Yata, first of all, Happy (Very Belated) Birthday ^-^ Second,Momonosuke's page is locked from editing...can you unlock it? Well that was it, bye - 20:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) l already thought of the speculations being the reason to the locked page, but ok, l'll wait for the next chapter. Thanks for answering. 20:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Lock Request Can you lock this page? Straw Hat Pirates/Recruitment With anime up to the episodes where Jinbe talks about joining, it's safe to just leave this page locked (or partially locked) until things die down a bit. 03:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) More Newa For ''One Piece Film Z Hi, Yata-senpai! NinjaSheik here. I’m in school, so I’m out of my account. All because I’m not editing on the wiki anymore, it doesn’t mean I won’t stop helping you. :) You’re my senpai, and I will always help you if you reqeusted it (and even if you don’t). Anyway, I noticed that no one heard yet from the state of the article, so I came to you. The One Piece Film Z’s page needs to be updated with some new info. Avril Lavigne will be singing for the movie! How awesome is that?! I love her, and I thought it was awesome she was a fan of the series! And Oda-sensei is fan of her music! Also, a new scan for the movie has surfaced, please make sure the others hear about this. Make sure to always be up-to-date with every bit of information possible, ‘kay? You guys are little bit slow, so if you need my assistance, senpai, you know where to contact me. If you need a good informant, I'm your girl (not to brag or anything, but I'm quite proud of researching skills). ;) See you around, senpai. You’re always in my thoughts. :)-- 17:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, senpai. I was in school and looking through the RC for the OP Wiki, so I just decided to contact you since I was already there. Besides, I don't count editing on talk pages to be real editing. Even though I won't be editing on the wiki anymore, I'll update you with news. :) You're always gonna be my senpai. :) See you around. ;)--'NinjaSheik' 20:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Semi-lock request Hello, Yata. Can you lock the Episode Guide so that AWCs cannot edit it? There have been far too many in recent weeks who've been changing it to reflect episodes that aren't actually out yet. 14:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you also lock We Go!? AWCs have been adding that it will be used last on episode 574, but they have no source for it. 02:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Semi-Lock Request Hi there, can you please semi lock or fully lock this page; Kaido? It had been receiving quite a lot of traffic lately, as you can see on its history. Thanks. 22:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Adding a fourth I remember it was decided back when we became admins that we would try to keep it at 4. Well, with Deva back and Yazzy gone, we're 1 short. I was thinking about opening up a forum for it, and getting nominations started. The whole thing would take about two weeks. I just wanted to make sure you agreed before going ahead with it. 03:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Images Before deleting photos, would you be able to check how they ended up in the delete category in the first place (besides no sources). All the photos in the recent deletions were photos that User:Klobis decided he didn't like and removed from the pages. 03:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Image renaming template/category Hey, can I make a template and category for images that need to be renamed? It would be for images with misspellings, images that aren't specified as portraits, or images that just have randomized/incorrect names. The idea would be that once a certain number of images are added to it, some temporary admins could be appointed to go about the actual work of renaming them. Or it could be possible that a bot could do it. The idea is it would follow the template so that it's clear what the names should be. does that sound like a good idea? 01:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I posted on my own page to respond to your question, since Nada posted there as well. PS: Bobbin needs to be partially unlocked. 03:28, November 4, 2012 (UTC) New Image Guideline on Mediawiki page. Hey Yata, could you edit MediaWiki:Uploadtext so that it states/stresses the new rule about sourcing, licensing, categories, etc? I'd do it, but I think only admins can edit that page and they can't unlock it. It also might not hurt to add a link to the step-by-step instruction I just wrote for the FAQ here for uploading images to the page as well. Thanks. 06:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Gina Portrait Hey, can I ask why you deleted File:Ginaportrait.png? It was used in the Foxy Pirates table, and it would be nice to have it back. 01:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, as you can see here, we only have on image for Gina right now. If I make sure to add sources, categories, and licensing, can you restore it? 02:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I added the licensing and talked with JustSomeDude, who said that it was ok. Is there anything missing? Also, JSD said that the user who uploaded the pic, User:Capitán Noot, should be given a warning about image policies by an admin. Thanks. 02:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) American English Hello Yata, can you add an appropriately large message to the community messages that says the wiki has decided to use nothing but American English due to Forum:Manual of Style? Thanks. 04:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC)